Hannival, el juicio
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Por una mala jugada del destino Hannival Casannova se ve envuelto en una situación legal en el cual estará también involucrada su joven esposa Anny…
1. Chapter 1

**La historia como los personajes es de nuestra completa _AUTORIA_, excepto los personajes conocido por la Saga Crepúsculo. Les recomendamos leer "Timidez" historia de Anny y Hannival la cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Desde ya gracias por leer.**

**Un saludo. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba jugando con mis nuevas muñecas, en mi habitación. Hannival estaba trabajando... y llevaba todo el día en el sótano, era un lugar en donde yo no podía ir.

Estaba un poco aburrida… y Judith no había venido, se había quedado con Troy en su casa.

Suspire.

Algo tendría que hacer para no aburrirme.

Me levante del suelo y deje las muñecas en el mismo. Camine hacia la puerta y abrir la misma saliendo por ella.

Salte por el pasillo mientras cantaba la canción de bob esponja. Baje las escaleras y mientras lo hacia podía escuchar gritos que venían del recibidor.

Pude distinguir la voz de Hannival y de V, y no sabía de quien más. No conocía esas voces.

Termine de bajar espacio esas escaleras y me senté en el ultimo escalón escuchando y mirando como mi reciente marido discutía con una mujer.

V también estaba, pero había dejado de discutir y leía un papel muy concentrado.

Me preguntaba que estaba pasando, pero preferir no preguntar.

-Señor Casannova, hemos recibido una denuncia contra usted. Se lo he explicado, debe acompañarnos.

-Iré, pero mi esposa se queda.

-No, la menor Annabett Denali debe acompañarnos.

-no –siseo Hannival.

Estaba temblando, eso no era bueno. Lo conocía muy bien.

Pero… no entendía, ¿Por qué tenía que ir?. Mordió mi labio mirando a Hannival.

Me levante despacio.

-Hannival –dijo V respirando hondo –Aclarare esto, debes tener paciencia.

-Hannival –murmure mirando a todos -¿Qué ocurre? -.

-Mi niña –dijo él y paso a mirarme –No ocurre nada.

-Usted debe ser Annabett Denali–dijo esa mujer.

-Anny –la corregí -Anny Casannova –le aclare.

-Ella queda afuera de esto.

-No señor Casannova, ella debe venir también.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? –susurre.

-¿Quién ha hecho la denuncia? –pregunto V.

-es confidencial –respondió la mujer.

Me acerque a Hannival y lo abrace fuerte, pude sentir como sus brazos me rodearon. Sentía algo dentro del pecho… algo no estaba bien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

No me gustaba estar esposado, y diciéndolo me habían quitado las esposas, cosa que agradecí. Era demasiado evidente que no podía matar a los funcionarios de prisiones que tenía detrás de mí porque había cámaras y en este momento yo no importaba en lo más mínimo, quién importaba era Anny y lo que quería hacer con ella. Mis esperanzas estaban puestas en V Casannova, mi tío, que con suerte me sacaría de aquí y así podría recuperar a Anny.

Una mujer con una carpeta azul y de mi edad más o menos con una bonita melena morena, se sentó enfrente de mí y bajó sus gafas de pasta hasta casi la punta de su nariz, abrió la carpeta y tras varios segundos me miró a mí.

-Señor Casannova, se le acusa de contraer matrimonio con una menor de edad y de realizar prácticas con ella, puede que denegables.

-¿Se me acusa de... que exactamente?.

-De contraer matrimonio con una menor de edad y de abusar de ella.

-Yo no he abusado de nadie, señorita...

-Parson.

-Parson- repetí y encendí un cigarrillo de un paquete que había sobre la mesa y que un funcionario había colocado para mi, los interrogatorios siempre eran bastante civilizados y acostumbrado a los que nosotros impartíamos... eran casi como estar en un jodido hotel de lujo- yo contraje matrimonio con Anny porque ella quiso hacerlo, es menor de edad, si pero yo no he obligado a nadie.

-Está muy equivocado si piensa que va a volver a poder extorsionar y esclavizar a una niña- dijo la mujer bastante enfadada.

-No he hecho ni haré tal cosa nunca, Anny es mía, soy su tutor legal... siempre me ocupé de ella y decidimos casarnos.

-Su padre desapareció y volvió al poco tiempo ahora mismo está casado.

-Sí, con otro integrante de su familia.

-Así es.

-Es todo una orgía incestuosa- siseó.

-No lo veo de ese modo- di una calada a mi cigarrillo.

-Usted pasará a disposición judicial, está detenido hasta que se aclare todo esto, tenemos que entrevistar a la menor y a la gente con la que vive, su sistema de vida y también la educación que le ha proporcionado a Anna.

-Está bien.

Me levanté y apagué el cigarrillo puse las manos en la espalda y enseguida me colocaron las esposas, seguí a los funcionarios hasta uno de los calabozos di gracias a que no había nadie y estaba solo, esto era mucho mejor que cuando la ama nos encerraba en jaulas pero igualmente el ver los barrotes delante me causaba... pánico, intentaba serenarme, me puse de rodillas para que me quitasen las esposas y así ocurrió, luego me senté en ese camastro cochambroso y respiré hondo, los funcionarios escoltaron la puerta de la cela y yo esperé a que pasase lo que tenía que pasar.

**(Pov Anny)**

-Anna...

-Anny- dije rápidamente.

-Anny- una mujer con el pelo negro se sentó a mi lado, estaba en una sala donde había un cristal que parecía un espejo, seguramente detrás de ese espejo había alguien mirarlo, lo había visto en una película- ¿qué hacías con Hannival?.

-El es mi marido, así que hago lo que una esposa tiene que hacer.

-El que...

-Cuidarle.

-¿Y como lo hace?.

-Eso no se lo diré jamás, quiero ver a Hannival- abracé mi muñeca y suspiré- ¿Dónde está?.

-Él está lejos... y no lo verás porque ha hecho algo malo.

-El que... él no me ha hecho nada malo- susurré- el me ama.

-Eso es lo que te ha hecho creer.

-La doctora... Volturi...- dijo uno de los hombres que había en la puerta.

Atenea entró con un traje de chaqueta y falda negro y miró a la mujer que me estaba haciendo esas preguntas.

-Yo me ocupo.

-Usted no puede porque es de la familia.

-Puedo porque ante todo soy psicóloga y usted no tiene la formación para hacer un interrogatorio de este tipo.

-¿Eso quién lo dice?.

-Yo- mi tío V entró en la sala junto a su mujer vestido con un traje azul oscuro.

-Usted también es de la familia.

-Soy abogado del señor Hannival Casannova y tengo derecho a estar presente en este tipo de interrogatorios.

La mujer morena se fue y ellos dos se sentaron enfrente de mí.

-Anny ¿cómo estás?- dijo Ate.

-Asustada- susurré- dicen que no volveré a ver a Hannival- me tapé la cara evitando llorar.

-No llores Anny, sacaré a Hannival- dijo V- pero necesito un poco de tiempo su juicio sale en cuatro días...

-¿Y qué me harán?- susurré.

-Pues... te llevarán a un orfanato y alguien te adoptará Anny...- dijo Atenea en voz baja- pero tranquila ya todo está hablado...

-Vale...

-Tú tranquila.

Asentí y suspiré quería ver a mi marido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Sorbí mi nariz y abrace con mucho más fuerza a mi muñeca. La muñeca que Hannival me había regalado la noche anterior de que todo pasara.

Ella bella, como todas las cosas que Hannival me daba.

Suspire cansada, yo quería estar cerca de mi marido y no aquí.

Una mujer bajita y con el pelo corto y negro dijo que la siguiese por este lugar en donde estaba, una vieja casa, limpia pero mal decorada y con muebles viejos.

Después de darme un uniforme me dijo que me cambiase, no quería pero lo tenía que hacer.

Al terminar me llevo a una habitación la cual dijo que era la de las "chicas" y que el baño estaba al fondo. Era tan distinto a mi casa.

Cuando entre había varias camas pegadas a la pared.

-la cama del fondo será la tuya Anny -dijo esa mujer.

Asentí y mire el suelo caminando hacia allí.

Me senté en la cama sin dejar de abrazar a mi muñeca. Sentía la mirada de algunas chicas pero no les hice caso.

Solo mire al viejo suelo de madera y cruce mis piernas como los indios.

No me sentía muy bien.

Mi tío V me había dicho que estaría aquí poco tiempo y que alguien vendría a adoptarme... pero no sabía quién.

Solo quería que Hannival estuviese conmigo.

-hola -dijo alguien y se sentó al lado de mí en la cama -soy Jane.

-hola -susurre.

-¿cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes?

Suspire.

-me gusta tu pelo -dijo otra chica.

La mire.

-me llamo Rose.

-gracias, mi marido me cuida mucho mi pelo.

-¿tienes marido? -dijo otra chica -por cierto me llamo Leah.

-ah...

-ya cuéntanos, ¿cómo tienes marido? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-tengo sueño y quiero dormir -.

Lo último que quera en este momento era hablar con desconocidas.

Me gire en la cama y mire la vieja pared escuchando los murmullos de las demás. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Hannival en este momento.

Lo extrañaba mucho mucho.

Esperaba verlo pronto.

O me volvería loco.

No entendía lo que decían, no entendía porque decían que el había hecho algo malo.

Porque no era así.

Solo quería una cosa y era verlo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba un poco cansado pero me negaba a dormir en ese antro, maldita sea. Respiré hondo y miré al frente, Troy apareció detrás de las rejas. Me acerqué y sujeté los barrotes con las manos.

-¿Como lo llevas marica?.

-Bien...

-Sabes que cumpliría por ti si hiciese falta, pero no puedo, V está haciendo todo lo que puede, Duque por otro lado también, todos nos hemos movilizado, lo que está pasando no es justo.

-Lo sé...- miré fijamente a Troy con el cerca era como estar en casa- ocúpate de Anny.

-Yo lo he hecho, ahora mismo figura como mi hija, V ha movilizado todo el papeleo, yo cuidaré a tu cría hasta que tu salgas ¿vale?.

-Vale...

-tranquilo... mañana puedo traerla para que te vea.

-No quiero preocuparla.

-Ella también lo está pasando mal, quiere verte a como dé lugar, se lo he intentado explicar a mi manera.

-¿Debería preocuparme?.

-No, ella lo ha entendido tal y como tenía que ser... está bien con Judith que la está apoyando mucho también... no te preocupes.

-Vale... joder...

-Lo se... es complicado, me han dejado darte esto- me dio un paquete de tabaco y un mechero de plástico.

Lo metí en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

-Mañana la traeré, aguanta hasta que V lo haga todo.

-Si...

-Habrá juicio y todos vamos a estar allí...

-Vale.

-Mierda no puedo dejarte aquí, encerrado, yo no podría.

-tú no puedes porque eres un marica, no harás nada, te irás a cuidar de tu mujer y de la mía, eres al único hombre que le pediría tal cosa ¿entiendes? si... porque odio a las rubias.

-En parte eso tiene que ver.

-Bueno cuídate.

-Tú también.

Troy se fue y me retiré, me senté en ese camastro otra vez y cerré los ojos intentando evadirme de todo esto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Suspire mirando la mesa de la cocina de Judith en la cual estaba sentada.

-tienes que comer Anny -dijo Judith a mi lado.

-no tengo hambre -susurre.

Y esa era la verdad. No tenía hambre, nada de hambre.

Troy había llegado por la mañana al... orfanato y me había sacado de allí, y según el ahora figuraba como su hija adoptiva... era raro pero no importaba.

Lo bueno... si se podría decir, era que ya no estaba en ese lugar.

No me había gustado nada de nada.

Troy también me había explicado que todavía no sabían quién, pero que denuncio a Hannival y que habría un juicio. Todo saldría bien también me dijo pero que deberíamos esperar unos días.

Solo unos días que para mí era mucho tiempo.

-Anny si no comes te puedes enfermar.

-después comeré Judith, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de nada.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

-espero -apenas susurre -quiero a la casa Casannova.

-yo se... pero Troy ha dicho que todavía no puedes porque son familiares de Hannival.

Suspire... era cierto.

-esto es injusto -.

-si.. lo es.

La puerta de la casa de Judith se abrió y ella fue a ver a Troy, seguro era él.

No tardo mucho que el amigo de Hannival y Judith entraron en la cocina donde estaba sentada.

Levante lo vista y los mire.

-¿has visto a Hannival?

-sí.

-quiero verlo.

-mañana... ya no se permiten las visitas.

Respire muy hondo y me levante de la silla.

-tengo sueño -susurre -iré a dormir.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Apenas había dormido, solo unas pocas horas y siempre alerta.

Habían traído una bandeja con el desayuno, y según parecía todo estaba bien. Era buena comida y no comida de perro. Pero no comí, no podía.

No podía de pensar en mi niña. Todo era injusto.

Deslice mi mano derecha tatuada por mi cabello despeinado y puse otro cigarrillo entre mis labios.

-Hannival -

Me acerque hacia las rejas y allí estaba V, vestido con unos de sus trajes.

-pasado mañana se te realizara el juicio.

Tuve que respirar todo.

-todo saldrá bien, el juez le debe un favor a Duque.

-ya veo.

-cuando acabe el juicio es mejor que te vayas del país con Anny, hasta que todo se calme-

-lo hare -mire a V -¿quien ha sido?-

-estamos...

-Quien ha sido -sisee.

-un pariente de Anny, por parte de su madre al parecer quiere la fortuna que sus padres le dejaron...

-yo me ocupare.

-Hannival...

-yo me ocupare V.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Nos sentaron en unas sillas de plástico, un funcionario de cárceles se quedó a mi lado y miré fijamente a la puerta por donde entraban las visitas, al rededor de la mesa que había frente a mi había tres sillas.

-Hannival!- gritó Anny desde la puerta y vino corriendo hacia mí.

No podía levantarme pero la abracé cuando la tuve enfrente y la senté sobre mis piernas, hundí mi rostro en su pelo y me mantuve quieto, esto era todo lo quería, lo que necesitaba con urgencia.

- ¿Estás bien?- susurró abrazándome.

-Si mi niña- acaricié su pelo y le sonreí de manera falsa, lo último que quería era preocuparla- todo está bien, en tres días estaré en casa, y tu y yo nos iremos de viaje.

Ella asintió.

-Te echo mucho de menos...

Miré a Troy que se sentó y a Judit que hizo lo mismo, llevaba puesto un gorro, lo raro era que Anny no lo llevase, pero respondiendo a mi pregunta mental Troy levantó un gorro rosa de lana enseñándomelo y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Respiré hondo y la puse más contra mi pecho pero el funcionario carraspeó y la tuve que soltar.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí contigo?.

-Porque es un sitio para chicos- le dije y le señalé la silla a mi lado- siéntate en la silla, aquí no se permite mucho el contacto físico Anny.

Ella se sentó en la silla y arregló los volantes de su falda.

-Tienes ojeras, ¿no duermes?.

-No puedo dormir... sin ti- susurró.

-Anny tienes que dormir, son solo unos días.

-Te he traído ropa limpia- susurró sacando una bolsa de viaje de su bolso- y también comida, y tabaco...

-Gracias mi niña.

-Ella no come nada- susurró Judit- le digo que coma pero no lo hace.

-Muy mal, tienes que comer- acaricié su cabello- ¿comerás?.

-Lo intentaré...

-Lo harás Anna.

-Vale, lo haré, no te enfades- susurró y me besó en la mano sobre mis tatuajes- te echo mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, pero Troy cuidará de ti hasta que salga, es un detalle que te haya dejado enseñar tu cabello para mí- le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora y ella me miró fijamente con los ojos hinchados- no llores...

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo, aun que sea un sitio para hombres.

-No me lo hagas más difícil, no puedes quedarte prometo hacer muchas cosas cuando salga, prometo ir contigo donde tu quieras y prometo darte muchos besos, que ahora no puedo darte.

Asintió despacio y el funcionario se acercó.

-Deben irse, el tiempo de visita ha finalizado.

Todos se levantaron y Troy le dio el gorro a Anny que enseguida se lo puso ocultando su cabello, Judit la abrazó y salieron de allí.

-Aguanta marica- dijo Troy, tengo reservada una botella de ginebra para nosotros dos.

-Ponla a enfriar.

-Eso tenía pensado- dijo sonriendo y me palmeó la espalda- todos te estamos esperando.

-Lo sé, gracias por cuidar de ella.

-De nada, tú harías lo mismo.

Asentí y vi como se marcharon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**(Pov Hannival)**_

Esto era bastante duro, preferí que Anny no viniese, dentro de nada estaría fuera.

Era lo mejor para ella, por lo que me había dicho Troy había vuelto a comer, poco pero comía.

Pude sentir el olor a puro de Duque y al ver a las rejas.

-mañana es el juicio - Dijo él.

-lo sé.

-todo saldrá bien.

-espero.

-saldrá bien.

-como digas duque.

-¿tienes pensado donde irte después del juicio?

-si, a España.

-el mejor lugar.

-lo es.

-¿tienes a ... ?

-después del juicio Hannival, ten paciencia. Te lo mandare a España.

Asentí.

-¿has... visto a Anny?

-sí, he hablado con ella. Tu cría te echa de menos-

-lo sé, falta poco para que me la lleve de aquí.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba un poco nerviosa, por fin vería a Hannival de nuevo, por fin era el juicio.

Arregle mi vestido y puse mi gorro de lana rosa.

-¿estás bien Anny?

-si... un poco... quiero ver a Hannival

Le dijo Judith. Ella estaba mi lado.

-pero ya falta poco y Troy me dijo que se irán de viaje.

-si... -susurre-

-¿dónde irán?

-todavía no lo sé, lo único que quiero es estar con Hannival.

-pero... ya falta poco -susurro -y podrás estar con Hannival.

-si...-

-¿ya están listas? -

-lo estamos Troy -dijo Judith.

-Anny -dijo Atenea entrando al salón.

Ella había venido para ir con nosotros.

-en el juicio tal vez tengas que hablar... y deberás decir todo lo que yo te diré.

Suspire y asentí.

-está bien.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov V)**

Miré hacia atrás y vi a toda la familia Casannova sin excepción, justo detrás de mi Atenea, Duque y su mujer Bree, Xinia y su marido que ni para un juicio se ponía traje...que decadente.

Miré hacia la jueza que entró y tanto yo como el otro abogado nos pusimos de pie, ella se sentó y tomamos asiento.

Al final el juez, amigo de duque, tuvo un problema, pero paso el caso a una amiga… en otras palabras a algunas de sus amantes. Pero para el paso daba igual, lo importante era salvar a Hannival y lo haría. Eso estaba claro.

-Caso 36589, Hannival De Santos Casannova, nacido en España, detenido por contraer matrimonio con la menor Annabett Denali cuando ella tenía quince años... se le acusa de pederastia en menores de edad e incluso de golpear a la menor.

Hannival estaba esposado y sentado a mi lado, respiré hondo y él me miró fijamente. Este caso era duro sin duda, veremos que tal a pesar de tener a la jueza comprada debía decir algo coherente.

-¿Empezará la defensa señor Casannova?.

-Si señoría- me puse mis gafas de pasta negra y salí de detrás de la silla, miré al jurado- en otras culturas, el que una joven de quince años contraiga matrimonio no supone pena alguna para el responsable siempre y cuando se demuestre- miré uno a uno a las personas que me miraban- se demuestre, así que llamo al estrado a Annabett Denali.

Anny caminó y se sentó en el estrado junto a la jueza.

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Lo juro- susurró Anny.

-Bien Anny... ¿desde hace cuanto conoces a Hannival?.

-Desde que tenía seis años.

-¿Y en ese tiempo Hannival ha intentado hacer algo contigo... que tu no hayas querido, algo sexual?.

-No- dijo ella.

-¿Cuando comenzasteis a mantener una relación estrecha?.

-Cuando cumplí quince años.

-¿Y fue por decisión propia?.

-Sí.

-Tu amas... a Hannival ¿verdad Anna?.

-Sí, muchísimo y no entiendo porque le quieren culpar de algo que no ha hecho, Hannival me cuida, me lleva al instituto y nos queremos, vivimos con toda la familia y cuidamos unos de los otros, no quiero perder a Hannival porque yo... me moriría.

-No hay más preguntas señoría.

Volví a mi lugar y el abogado de la otra parte se acercó a Anny.

-¿cuando fue tu primera relación sexual Anny?.

-A los quince años, con mi marido.

-¿Y te gustó?.

-Protesto señoría, no estamos aquí para debatir si mi cliente es bueno o no en la cama.

-Protesta admitida.

-Lo siento señoría- dijo el tipo.

-V... si ganas el juicio juro darte la mejor noche que hayamos tenido me estás poniendo muchísimo- dijo Atenea susurrándome al oído y tuve que aguantar la risa.

-¿Alguna vez el señor hannival ha dejado que tenga amigos?.

-Si... muchos.

_"Atenea ha hecho un buen trabajo"._

-¿Quienes?.

-Compañeros del instituto.

-¿Alguna vez le ha pegado?.

Y juro por mi vida que todos en ese momento nos tensamos.

-No, mi marido jamás me ha pegado.

-¿Cree que está bien... que él sea mayor a usted?.

-la edad es solo un número señor... yo amo a mi marido.

-He terminado señoría.

Anny bajó del estrado y llamaron a Hannival que dio una versión corta de como conoció a Anny y de cómo fueron las cosas.

-Por el poder que me concede este estado, Hannival Casannova queda libre de los cargos, caso sobre seguido.

Dio un golpe con el mazo y respiré hondo.

Vi como Hannival cogía en brazos a Anny y como Atenea me miraba fijamente mordiendo compulsivamente su labio inferior.

-Hakon vamos que estamos sobrando- susurró Xinia.

Le sonreí y abracé a mi esposa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Al terminar el juicio y sin pensarlo corrí hacia Hannival y lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me elevaron del suelo, enrede mis piernas en su cadera sujetándome de él.

Salimos fuera del juzgado y cada quien se fue con su pareja en los coches negros.

Enterré mi rostro en el cuello tatuado de mi marido y aspire su perfume.

Cerré mis ojos.

Me sentía tan bien, tan bien.

Todo volvía a tener sentido.

Pude ver como Hannival se ponía sus gafas de sol.

Hacia un día muy bonito y sin una sola nube en el cielo.

Era el día perfecto.

Sonreí y abrace con más fuerza a Hannival.

El era solo mío. MIO. MIO. MIO.

Estaba tan feliz.

-hablaremos a mi regreso V -dijo Hannival.

-claro...-

Pero V no pudo decir nada, Atenea prácticamente

-¿dónde te irás? -le pregunto Troy.

-a España.

-¿Galicia? -

-si -respiro hondo Hannival

-cuídate marica -.

-lo haré, y mándame aquello.

-por supuesto, yo mismo lo llevare.

-bien.

-pero ten paciencia.

-no entiendo porque todos me dicen eso -dijo Hannival.

Sonreí y mordí mi labio, al fin estaba con mi marido.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Entre en el Jett privado junto a Anny, ella no se había soltado un segundo de mi, y debía decir que yo tampoco quería soltarla.

Me senté en unos de los cómodos sofás colores negros del Jett e hice que Anny se sentara en mis piernas.

Al hacerlo ella me miro sonriendo.

Acerque mi boca a la de ella besándola, enterré una de sus manos en su cabello sujetándolo mientras mordía sus labios, ella gimió y abrió un poco su boca, introduje mi lengua en su boca y pude notar como tímidamente ella rozaba su lengua con la mía.

Acaricie con una de mis manos su pierna por debajo de su vestido y recordé donde estábamos.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano me separe de ella.

Anny me miro sonrojada, con sus labios entre abierto y jadeante. Tuve que sonreír, estaba hermosa.

-¿dónde iremos? ¿a España?.

Asentid.

-A Galicia.

-¿donde naciste? -sonrío.

Asentí de nuevo.

-a la casa de mi familia por parte de ...mi... padre.

Ella hizo su boca en forma de "O"

-es un castillo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tuve que reír y sujetándola con más fuerza de la cintura.

-¿y sabes que mi niña? -

Ella negó sonriendo.

-allí también tenemos reglas.

-¿reglas?

-Si, como en la familia Casannova.

-¿y cuáles reglas? -susurro.

-reglas las cuales seguiros porque mi esposa se comportara de la manera correcta.

Ella sonrió y asintió.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Al llegar un hombre de confianza y mayordomo principal de la casa de mi difunto padre, nos recogió enseguida llegamos ya que estaba apartado pero no demasiado alejado del aeropuerto.

Bajé y Anny bajó detrás de mí, la cogí de la mano y ella se puso a temblar.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-Es que hace frío.

-Aquí siempre hace frío, mi niña- la cogí en brazos y subí las escaleras de piedra hasta la puerta principal que fue abierta por una de las criadas.

"Mierda...".

Anny abrió muchos sus ojos y yo se los tapé pero quitó mi mano de su rostro y me miró fijamente, seria y enfadada.

Se me olvidó que las criadas aquí no tienen la parte de arriba.

Respiré hondo y miré a Antonia, alguien a quién conocía bien...

-Haz el favor de decirle a todas las criadas de la casa que se vistan enteramente.

-Si señor- dijo con su voz cantarina.

-Ella es mi esposa, la mujer de la casa.

-Dómina...

-No... Mejor Anny- dijo ella en un susurro mirándome fijamente.

-Vamos a la habitación, quiero que me llaméis cuando la comida esté lista.

-Si señor- dijo inclinándose.

Cogí de la mano a Anny y subimos las escaleras. La miré de reojo, se notaba que estaba enfadada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le susurré.

-Le has visto los pechos a esa mujer.

"Como si fuesen los únicos que he visto en la vida... niña inocente".

-Anny...

-No quiero hablar.

-Anny, mírame.

Ella me miró fijamente y suspiró.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y la sujeté de la cintura, la llevé a la primera habitación de la planta de arriba, decorada con una cama de doseles verdes oscuros de terciopelo con una ventana y la pared en piedra natural del castillo el cual era esta casa.

La sujeté con más fuerza de la cintura y ella me siguió mirando fijamente, desabroché con rapidez los botones delanteros de su vestido y sujeté uno de sus pechos pellizcando su pezón un poco, despacio...

-Anny...

Ella gimió en respuesta, abrió sus labios un poco y di un paso en su dirección haciendo que ella retrocediese uno hacia atrás.

-A mi...- le susurré sobre sus labios- me gustas tu... y me gustan... tus... tetas...

Ella volvió a gemir y juntó sus muslos, acaricié su pezón un poco más y rocé con mi lengua sus labios... deliciosa como siempre.

-Tengo muchos planes... pero no en este momento...

-Por favor- suplicó.

-No...- retiré mis manos de su pecho y abroché su vestido, besé su frente y le sonreí.

-Vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11 **_

**(Pov Anny)**

Suspire y mire a Hannival, el estaba enseñando toda su casa... el castillo. Me gustaba era bonito.

Pero no estaba bien decorado, había colores rojos... y ese color no quedaba bien.

Aunque el lugar estuviese impecable sin una partícula de polvo, no me gustaba mucho como estaba arreglado.

Hannival me había llevado por las habitaciones, los distintos salones, el comedor y la cocina.

Al salir de la misma había otra puerta.

-¿allí qué hay? –susurre.

-nada.

-pero quiero saber…

-allí está el… sótano mi niña, no puedes ir.

-aquí tampoco –murmure.

Hannival rio y me abrazo por la cintura acercándome hacia él.

-aquí tampoco –sentencio el.

-está bien –murmure de nuevo.

Unas de las criadas, ya vestida, se nos acerco a nosotros. Inclino su cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-la comida esta lista Domine –dijo y desapareció.

-Vamos –dijo Hannival.

Fuimos hacia el comedor y se sentó en la silla, e hizo que me sentaras en sus piernas. Lo abrace por el cuello y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Anny, tienes que comer.

-no tengo hambre.

-si tienes.

-que no.

-Anna…-

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, no me gustaba que me llamase Anna. Sentí como acaricio mi espalda con una de sus manos.

-comeré después –susurre.

-no, comerás ahora.

Respire hondo y mire hacia la mesa.

Hannival corto en pequeños trozos la carne asada. Pincho con el tenedor un trozo y lo acerco a mi boca.

Mastique despacio la carne.

-no me gusta –susurre –prefiero la comida de Hevers -.

Escuche como Hannival se rio roncamente y eso hizo que mordiese labio.

Lo mire y acerque mi mano a su cuello tatuado, lo acaricie despacio.

-Hannival –murmure y él me miro -¿Cuáles son esas reglas que me han dicho?.

-después de cenar.

-¿y por qué no ahora?.

-porque tienes que comer.

-pero quiero saber.

-Anny no te diré nada si no comes.

Bufe y me cruce de brazos.

-¿quieres dormir sola?

Lo mire rápidamente negando.

-claro que no –susurre.

-entonces hazme caso-

Suspire y asentí.

-buena niña.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Después de cenar Hannival me estuvo explicando una a una las normas de la familia, eran parecidas a la de los Casannova pero incluso más estrictas, yo no debía hablarle en público ni tampoco usar ropa demasiado corta, no debía hablar sobre negocios pero eso tampoco lo hacía en la casa de los Casannova.

Cuando me lo explicó todo, una criada vino y dijo que la habitación estaba preparada así que me metí en la cama esperando a

Hannival y esperando que terminase lo que empezó en esa habitación, pero no lo hizo, me abrazó como siempre hacía y me besó en el cuello.

-Tienes que dormir Anny... estos últimos días no lo has hecho.

-Pero no tengo sueño- susurré y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Tranquila... mañana te puedo enseñar los alrededores.

Poco a poco... me fui quedando dormida, tenía mucho cansancio acumulado.

…

Abrí los ojos asustada y desorientada, con los ojos llorosos y el pecho alborotado. Hannival dormía a mi lado con la boca ligeramente abierta y el cabello despeinado cayendo por sus ojos, muy sexy mi marido era muy sexy, sonreí para mí misma y lo miré dormir, él alargó su mano y me acercó más a su pecho, besé el tatuaje central de su pecho. Escuché ruidos fuera, me moví despacio fuera de la cama y me puse una bata rosa que tenía de seda mis zapatos de estar por casa de conejitos y salí despacio por la puerta, miré al enorme pasillo y no había nadie... me moví despacio pero cuando fui a volver a entrar... vi que en la puerta justo de enfrente de nuestra habitación ponía una pequeña plaquita.

Me acerqué a verla y ponía... "Hannival" en letras cursivas.

Sostuve el picaporte de la puerta y lo giré al abrirlo vi una habitación de bebé, pintada en tonos blancos y azules, un enorme dosel con barrotes pesados estaba en el centro y a los lados había algunos juguetes... camiones, coches y pistolas de juguete, me acerqué a la cuna de bebé y estaba vacía... toqué las finas sábanas de lino, estaban como nuevas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Me giré rápidamente asustada, Hannival me miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con un bóxer negro y un cigarrillo encendido en la mano derecha.

-Solo...vi la placa y pensé que...

-Eres muy curiosa.

-Lo siento- susurré.

-No has hecho nada malo, esta era mi habitación cuando era un bebé.

-Aún la conservas...

-No vengo mucho por aquí así que todo está como estaba.

Dio una calada a su cigarro y mi corazón se aceleró. Sé que no le gusta que le toquen el tema de sus padres.

Miré mis manos y escuché como se acercó a mí.

-Me has asustado...- susurra y me abraza, acaricio su cabello despacio y por un momento parece él el que está asustado y no yo.

-¿por qué?- susurré y besé su pecho.

-Porque he despertado y no estabas.

-Estoy aquí.

-Lo veo... – dijo y sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y lo sujetaron acercándome a su cadera. -Volvamos a la cama... tengo muchos planes ahí...

Gemí en respuesta y él me llevó en brazos a nuestra habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13 **_

**(Pov Anny).**

Hannival me llevo hasta la habitación y me dejo sobre la cama, en un abrí y cerrar de ojos quito mi bata rosa dejándome desnuda.

Mordí mi labio sintiendo como él me miraba mientras fumaba.

Apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche y clavo su mirada de ojos verdes pardos sobre mí.

Involuntariamente entre abrí mis labios y lance un leve gemido casi impredecible pero mi marido lo escucho y al hacerlo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me tape mi rostro con ambas manos, no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pude escuchar como Hannival rio roncamente.

-Anny –dijo con su voz ronca y profunda – Si no quieres verme me iré.

-no –murmure y quite rápidamente las manos de mi rostro y lo mire fijamente.

Pude sentir como me humedecía con tan solo la poderosa y profunda mirada de mi marido, junto mis piernas y mordí mi labio de nuevo.

Hannival Casannova negó sin dejar de mirarme.

-abre tus piernas Anny, todo lo que puedas –ordeno –quiero tus pies apoyado en el suelo.

Asentí y sin dudarlo hice lo que él me había ordenado.

-muy bien –dijo sonriendo –no quiero que te corras.

Jadee con tan solo imaginar lo que él me estaba a punto de hacer. Pude ver como acerco su boca a mi sexo y sentí su lengua levemente en mi clítoris.

Sujete las sabanas de las cama con fuerza y entre abrí mis labios gimiendo todo lo fuerte que se podía.

Nuevamente pude sentir como la lengua de mi marido acariciaba mi clítoris haciendo con la misma movimientos circulares, lentos y tortuosos movimientos circulares, una y otra vez haciendo que esto sea una lenta tortura para mí.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la misma y recline la misma hacia atrás mientras gemía nuevamente.

Hannival succionaba y chupaba con fuerza como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pude sentir como sus manos fueron a mi trasero y lo apretaron levantando mi cadera hacia él, al hacerlo mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, arquee mi espalda y sujete con mucha más fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

Cerré mis ojos y entre abrí mis labios gimiendo fuerte, estaba a punto de correrme y estaba segura que Hannival lo sabía.

Pero… el me había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Pude sentí como Hannival mordió mi clítoris levemente mientras que con su lengua daba pequeños golpecitos al mismo.

En ese momento ya no pude pensar mas y abrí mis ojos sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo temblaba… llegue al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Me deje caer en la cama y entre cerré mis ojos, pude ver como Hannival levantaba su cabeza y su expresión era de total desagrado.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

El sueño siempre es el mismo o suele serlo, el ama me ata y se sube encima de mí y después de eso siento todo, su peso, su cuerpo, su olor ... me inundan y siento que me ahogo que quiero gritar... pero siempre encuentro ese calor al lado de Anny.

Estaba dormida a mi lado acurrucada y yo la abracé y acerqué a mi pecho, eran las seis de la mañana, miré le techo de la habitación con grandes vigas de madera.

Mi padre me había contado una y otra vez la historia de esta casa y que el mismo abuelo de mis antepasados, fue el que mandó construir este castillo, las cortinas todas eran de los mismos tonos verdes y eso era porque todos los hombres de mi familia conservábamos el mismo color de ojos, era algo genético...

Escuché que le móvil en la mesilla de noche tembló, y lo cogí antes de que despertase a Anny.

-marica- dijo Troy a la otra línea.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo vas por ahí?.

-Bien...

-Tengo tu encargo, ahora mismo estoy en tu sótano... -.

Vaya vaya muy bonito sin duda.

-Lo odio.

-Puedo imaginar el porqué, pero no está mal...

-¿Te importa si voy en una hora?.

-¿Porque antes tienes que retocarte,? me gusta cómo eres boquita de fresa no tienes que pintarte para mí.

-Que te jodan.

-Con mucho gusto, pero mi preciosa mujer está en Italia y la echo mucho de menos.

-Bueno... tu espera una hora, es que Anny se asustará si despierta y no me ve.

-Echo, voy calentando el terreno.

-Por supuesto.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Anny, la otra noche la castigue sin sexo después de que se corriese sin permiso y había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

Observé su cuerpo desnudo bajo las mantas, sus perfectos pechos torneados, su vientre plano y sus piernas largas y bonitas, toda una mujer, pero a la vez tierna e inocente, mi niña.

Acaricié su cabello rubio y ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

-Tengo que irme- le susurré y besé el cuello.

Ella me abrazó y yo toqué un poco más sus caderas antes de irme.

-¿Donde?- susurró.

-Al sótano, Troy ha traído algo para mí.

-¿un regalo?.

-Algo así.

-Te esperaré aquí, en la cama...- susurró enrojecida.

Le sonreí y salí de la cama.

-¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?.

Asintió.

-Y más cosas...

-oh no... Hoy será un día duro para ti... yo nunca olvido mi niña.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Esto no era justo, Hannival se había ido por la mañana y era la tarde y todavía no lo veía.

Suspire y mire el techo, estaba muy muy aburrida.

Me había pasado todo el día en cama y solo había tomado un poco de zumo de naranja en el desayuno.

No quería comer, yo quería estar con mi marido.

Me gire en la cama y abrace con fuerza la almohada de Hannival sintiendo su olor.

Podía escuchar como las gotas de lluvia chocaba contra las ventanas, fuertes gotas, fuera llovía mucho.

Suspire y mire hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Hannival entrase por ella pero no fue así.

Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

...

Entre abrí mis ojos sintiendo como una mano acariciaba mi espalda.

Ese perfume lo conocía muy bien..

-Hannival -susurre.

-hola mi niña -

Lo mire y el estaba sentado en la cama fumando.

-¿cómo te has portado?

-¿qué hora es?

-las siete de tarde Anny, responde a lo que te preguntando.

-bien -susurre.

-¿Seguro?

Asentí.

-¿has comido?

Negué.

-¿por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Anny cuando te hablo quiero que me respondas, ¿por qué no has comido?

-porque no tenía hambre -susurre y me senté en la cama.

-¿te has bañado?

-no...-

Hannival respiro hondo.

-anda, ve al baño tienes que bañarte.

-no quiero

Me cruce de brazos.

-Anny.

-no quiero escucharte, no quiero

Me tape los oídos con mis manos y comencé a cantar gritando la canción de bob esponja pero Hannival me levanto de la cama con rapidez y me sujeto de los hombros sacudiéndome con fuerza.

Deje de cantar y lo mire.

-ve a bañarte ahora -siseo.

-no.

-¡AHORA!

Cuando grito me tape mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar. Corrí al baño y me encerré allí.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

_"Muy bien Casannova, aplauso por tu gran comportamiento y tu falta de sutileza pero... ¿un perro no puede jugar al pocker verdad?"-._

Mi subconsciente me dio una bonita patada en el culo. Respiro hondo y toco la puerta del baño.

-Anny...

-No quiero!- grita.

Respiro hondo.

-No me grites, abre la puerta.

-No quiero- susurra y sé que está llorando.

Mierda... la he jodido, no me gusta verla llorar.

Volví a llamar y esta vez abre un poco la puerta, vi sus ojos algo asustados. Debería darle un premio, ella me dio tanto durante tanto tiempo... que sería de mí sin ella.

Hice un poco de presión con la mano sobre la puerta y esta se abrió, entré en el baño y la miré fijamente, metí las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mi niña, es hora de bañarse.

-Pero no quiero- susurra.

-Yo si quiero.

Ella me miró y dudó durante un momento, finalmente se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre el lavamanos, me miró fijamente desnuda.

Muy bella, como siempre, mi niña es preciosa.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cabello despacio, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, camino hacia ella y ella retrocede hasta que su espalda queda pegada a los azulejos blancos del baño, me quité la chaqueta y la dejé sobre el lavamanos, los gemelos y la camisa, ella me observó sin decir nada, me agaché hasta quedar sentado sobre mis rodillas y la sujeté de las caderas, di un pequeño beso sobre su pubis y la miré fijamente, ella me mira desde arriba y acaricia mi cabello.

- Te amo.

Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me levanto y la metí dentro de la ducha, me quité la ropa y entré con ella, primero lavé su cabello y luego su cuerpo, parte por parte con un jabón exquisito con aroma a flores, demasiado afeminado para mí sin duda.

-Me gustan tus tatuajes- susurra mirándolos.

-Eso es un punto a favor- afirmé y la besé en los labios- no quería asustarte Anny.

-No me has asustado.

-Te comportas como una niña a veces.

-Lo siento- susurró y me miró fijamente.

No se me da bien eso de ser delicado, es un hecho...

-Podemos dar una vuelta por los alrededores ¿te gustaría?.

Asintió despacio.

La sequé al salir de la ducha y le puse aceite por todo el cuerpo, ella me miró sonriente durante todo el proceso y eso me gustó, demasiado quizás.

_"Eres un pervertido hijo de puta"-_ y mi subconsciente de nuevo me dio otra patada...

-troy se ha...ido.

-Si- le dije.

Asintió despacio y la besé en los labios, el olor dulce del aceite corporal perfumado me llega y en su piel olía distinto, mucho mejor, la senté sobre el lavamanos justo encima de nuestra ropa.

-Abre las piernas mi niña.

Ella hizo lo que le dije, puse un poco de aceite en mis dedos y los introduje en ella, mucho más caliente y resbaladiza, joder... esta imagen la guardaría en mi retina por mucho tiempo.

Moví mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella, primero despacio y luego más rápido tocando su clítoris con mi dedo pulgar, su rostro, ella gemía una y otra vez abriendo todo lo que podía sus piernas y yo no podía dejar de mirarla con una potente erección lista, pero esto era mucho más que eso, esto era solo para ella. Finalmente hice que se corriera. Me gustaba jugar pero siempre había tiempo para esto... para ir lento para que ella se sintiese querida porque verdaderamente lo era.

No podría estar sin ella.

-Te amo- susurra colorada y devastada por el orgasmo.

Quito mis dedos de ella y los metí despacio en su boca, ella los chupó con sus ojos fijados en los míos, acerqué mi boca a la suya y metí mi lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que quité mis dedos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, el beso se hizo cada vez más intenso.

-Demos ese paseo o te follaré en todas las partes de esta habitación

Anny.

-Hazlo- jadeó sobre mi boca- el paseo puede esperar.

-Eres una niña pervertida- le susurré y ella me miró culpable, sonríe.

-Soy tuya.

-Eso es mi niña- la sigo besando... lleva razón el paseo puede esperar.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Suspire y mire mis manos cuando Hannival me dejo en el suelo de la habitación.

-quiero quedarme contigo -susurre-

Escuche como el rio, y se acerco a mí. Acerco su boca a mi oído.

-iremos a dar un paseo mi niña -dijo con su voz ronca haciendo que se me erizara la piel-

Mordí fuerte mi labio y ya no dije nada.

No lo veía pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, escuche como se cambia y lo mire de reojo, se había puesto unos de sus trajes que también le quedaba.

Se acerco a mí y puso mi ropa interior, y mi sujetador rosa. También me puso unas medias blancas de lana.

-eso no -susurre.

-hace frió fuera, te puedes enfermar -

Suspire y Hannival me puso un vestido rosa lleno de volantes de mangas largas. Puso mis zapatos y me peino con dos trenzas.

Del armario cogió una capa de lana rosa y blanca que tenía unos bonotes rosas y unas bolsillos en formas de conejitos blancos, me la puso y la abrocho, también puso en mi cabeza el gorro que tenia la capa, sobre ellos había dos orejitas blancas.

Me puso unos guantes rosas y cuando termino de vestirme el se coloco una chaqueta.

Mordí mi labio al verlo.

Era tan sexy

-vamos mi niña -dijo y comenzó a fumar.

Cogí su mano y salimos de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y salimos fuera.

Era verdad, hacia frió.

-hannival -lo mire mientras comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores del castillo que era muy bonito, había muchos árboles diferentes.

-dime-

-¿por qué ha venido troy?

-porque tenía que tráeme un paquete.

-¿qué paquete?

-un regalo.

-¿qué regalo? -sonreí -yo también quiero verlo.

-un regalo solo para chicos.

Suspire y mire a mis pies.

El me abrazo por la cintura y me acerco hacia él.

-pero yo quiero saber.

-y yo te he dicho, era un regalo solo para chicos.

-¿y te gusto?

-mucho mi niña, me divertir mucho.

-que bueno -susurre.

-¿tú quieres un regalo?-

-SIII -Sonreí y lo mire.

El me beso en los labios.

-¿y qué quieres? -susurro en mis labios

-lo que tú quieras -cerré mis ojos y seguí besando a mi marido.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de mi padre. Anny había decidido jugar a las cocinitas y tenía a todas las criadas a su disposición para ello. Quería hacer arroz con leche. Me detuve al ver el antiguo estudio de mi padre, había estado aquí un par de veces como cabeza de familia. Abrí la puerta, siempre que entraba aquí buscaba con la mirada a mi padre, aún sabiendo que no estaría aquí.

Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, todo estaba en su lugar, más que nada porque me negaba a tener que ver cosas que pertenecieron a mi padre, caminé hacia su sillón y tomé asiento en él, respiré hondo y miré encima de la mesa, había papeles escritos por él, también algunas cosas en los cajones... un anillo que cogí y examiné con cuidado con la inicial suya.

Lo dejé de nuevo en su lugar y miré hacia la puerta, había escuchado algo. Anny entró despacio al despacho y se quedó en la puerta.

-Aquí hace frío- susurró.

-Sí, hace más frío que en el resto de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba viendo unas cosas.

-¿Que es este lugar?

-Era el despacho de mi padre.

Ella asintió y se acercó hacia mí, se subió sobre mi y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Estás frío- susurró.

-Siempre me pasa eso cuando vengo aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Es como si mi padre nunca se hubiese ido... como si siguiese en este lugar.

Anny tembló un poco y eso fue suficiente, la sujeté contra mi pecho y me levanté con ella en brazos saliendo de ese lugar.

-Este lugar me da miedo- susurró.

-A mí también me lo daba cuando era un niño.

Ella me miró y asintió despacio.

-¿Has hecho el postre?- dije caminando con ella hacia la cocina.

-Si- susurró.

-¿Y está bueno?

-No lo se... ¿quieres probarlo?

-Claro que si, seguro que está muy bueno.

Ella me sonrió y asintió despacio.

-Si seguro que si...


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**(Pov Anny)**_

Hannival me había sentado en la mesa de la cocina y había ordenado que todas las criadas saliesen.

No me gustaba que otras mujeres estén cerca de mi marido, el era solo mío y de nadie más.

El estaba apoyado en la mesa sobre la mesa comiendo el postre que había hecho, arroz con leche.

-¿te gusta? -susurre mirándolo.

-claro que si mi niña.

Sonreí al escucharlo.

-Quítate la ropa -dijo de repente.

-pero -me sonroje.

-Ahora Anny.

-Alguien puede entrar -susurre.

-no entrara nadie, no lo permitiría.

Asentí y mordí mi labio comenzando a quitarme la ropa. La doble y la deje a un lado con cuidado.

Sentía la mirada de mi marido sobre mí.

-túmbate en la mesa y abre las piernas-ordeno y su voz salió ronca.

Me tumbe sobre la mesa e hice lo que me había mandado.

El me miraba fijamente, y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Con cuidado vertió un poco en mi vientre del postre que estaba comiendo, también lo hizo sobre mis pechos.

Mordí mi labio mas fuerte al sentir como la lengua de mi marido recorría mi vientre comiendo el postre que había dejado, y tuve que gemir al sentir su lengua sobre mis pechos a la vez que sentía la palma de su mano acariciando mi sexo.

Arquee mi espalda, y entre abrí mis labios gimiendo todo lo alto que podía.

Hannival volvió a poner el postre sobre mis pechos y esta vez deslizo su lengua alrededor de mi pezón y succiono el mismo con fuerza haciendo que me comenzara a volver loca del placer que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sus dedos masturbaban mi sexo con maestría como solo el sabia hacerlo, y su pulgar de desliaba una y otra en mi clítoris circularmente.

Mi marido mordió mis pechos y mi vientre, al sentir su lengua recorriendo mi sexo alce mi cadera y el sujeto mi trasero con sus manos con firmeza.

Recline mi cabeza y gemí fuertemente sintiendo como llegaba a un poderoso orgasmo gritando su nombre.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Bajé las escaleras de la casa ya vestido, anoche fue una noche fría de verdad y es que en Italia no hacía este tipo de tiempo y no estaba demasiado acostumbrado y qué decir de Anny, no quería que se resfriase. Aún seguía durmiendo.

Llamaron a la puerta de la casa con mucha urgencia y yo, preparado con mi arma le dije a la criada que abriese. Al hacerlo vi un zapato de tacón negro, un una media del mismo color entrar luego una falda negra ajustada y una blusa del mismo color, un paraguas de encaje negro... tenía que ser...

-¿Xinia?- arrugué la frente y me acerqué hacia donde ella estaba y detrás más cargado que nunca estaba su marido Hakon, vestido como... como él vestía.

-Hola Hannival... menudo sol- dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Sol?- miré fuera- ¿Donde?

Hakon dejó las maletas en el suelo y miró el lugar.

-Joder... menuda casa Hannival ¿está en venta?.

-Pues de momento no, es la casa familiar, dudo que se venda algún día, pasará a ser de mis hijos.

-Ah...- dijo Hakon- tengo hambre, voy a la cocina.

Xinia cerró el paraguas y me miró tras sus gafas negras, no hablaba demasiado con ella... era demasiado directa, y eso en una mujer no me gustaba en absoluto, pero me caía bien a veces intentaba olvidar que era una chica y optaba por pensar que era un hombre aún que físicamente era muy mujer.

-Estábamos por España y... hemos decidido pasar a verlos- dijo

Xinia quitándose unos guantes negros largos que llevaba y cerrando su paraguas.

-Claro, mi casa es vuestra casa- dije y miré a Xinia de pies a cabeza- ¿no tienes frío prima?

-No, la verdad es que no, hace un buen día como te he dicho.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y el viendo azotaba... genial.

-¿Y Anny?

-Durmiendo.

-Estoy famélica, te importa si voy a buscar a mi marido.

-XINIA HAY PATATAS.

-Ah... claro que no, adelante, se ocuparán de tu equipaje.

-HANNIVAL DESPUÉS NOS HACEMOS UNOS PORROS.

-Claro...- dije y miré al mayordomo- dales la mejor habitación de invitados, son familiares.

-Claro señor.

Miré a la escalera y vi a Anny despeinada y frotándose los ojos, con un pijama rosa.

-Hannival- susurró.

Subí las escaleras y la cogí en brazos.

-Mi niña, hace frío, te enfriarás.

-Te echaba de menos- susurró y me abrazó.

-Tranquila... vamos a vestirte, Xinia y Hakon están aquí.

-Vale...

Tenía que llamar a Troy para contárselo


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival termino de ducharme, y de secarme. Ahora mismo estaba cambiándome, según él no quería que me resfriase. Es que aquí hacia mucho.

Cogió mi mano y salimos de la habitación, esta casa era muy grande y siempre sentía que alguien me estuviese mirando.

Suspire y seguí caminando al lado de mi marido, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al salón.

-HAKON - Grite y corrí hacia el abrazándolo.

-Anny, mira mira ¡hay patatas! -dijo como un niño.

-hola xinia -sonreí y me acerque a ella también abrazándola.

Me devolvió el abrazo y me senté a su lado en el sofá mientras unas criadas ponían frente a mí un desayuno.

Cogí el vaso de leche y di un sorbo a la misma.

-¿hoy que haremos?... ah sí primero fumaremos porros con Hannival -dijo Hakon

Ladee mi cabeza hacia un lado, y mire a Hannival.

-¿qué es porro? -susurre.

-es... -comenzó a decir Hakon.

-nada mi niña, termina tu desayuno -dijo Hannival.

Suspire y asentí, Xinia miraba de un lado a otro.

-me gusta este lugar -dijo después de un rato de silencio -daré una vuelta por los alrededores cuando anochezca.

-¿y porque no ahora? -le dije.

-hay demasiado sol -me contesto.

Mire por la ventana y vi el día nublado, muy muy nublado.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Metí la mano en la bolsa de patatas de nuevo para sacar las ultimas. Estaba sentado en un sofá frente a Xinia y al lado de Hannival que este estaba leyendo un periódico.

Levante mi vista y por momento me quede en blanco dejando caer las patatas en la bolsa.

-Santo cielos -murmure y todos pasaron a mirarme-

A unos metros frente a nosotros había un hombre con el cabello, los ojos, la piel y el corte de cabello eran igual que el de Hannival.

Ese hombre frunció el ceño y paso a mirarme.

-puedes verme -dijo con voz ronca y en afirmación.

-si...-dije en el aire.

-soy el padre de Hannival.

_"vaya sorpresa, bueno en realidad no"_

-mi hijo no ha el ejido una buena esposa, es su debilidad, los hombres no pueden ni deben tener debilidades.

-yo... -comencé.

-debería ser más estrictos con ella.

-no deberías meterte -dije.

-¿tu quien eres para darme ordenes?

Respire hondo.

-soy Hakon Winchester.

-¿pariente de Sammy el cuchillos.?

-soy su hijo -gruñí.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

El hombre se desvaneció justo delante de mí, maldita sea.

-Lo siento- le dije a Hannival.

-¿Con quién hablabas?.

-Con nadie- dije rápidamente.

-No me mientas.

-Es que he fumado crack.

-Ah...

-¿Que es crack?- preguntó Anny.

-No es nada mi niña... ¿te apetece dar una excursión por el monte?

-Si- dijo sonriente- voy por mi abrigo.

-Muy bien.

Cuando salió Anny de la sala Hannival me miró fijamente.

-No digas otro nombre de droga delante de Anny.

-¿Crees que es mejor ocultarle cosas?

-Creo que el mundo no está preparado para alguien como Anny y haré lo que haga falta para protegerla, Xinia- dijo a mi esposa y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú esposa, tus normas.

-Exactamente.

-El mío las mías, no le hables así a Hakon, puedes decir lo mismo pero de otra forma.

-Lo consideraré en el futuro.

Mierda... cuando se ponían a hablar en plan protocolario era jodidamente difícil saber bien que decían.

Cuando él se fue Xinia me miró fijamente.

-¿quién era?

-El padre de Hannival

Mi mujer se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-me gusta esta falda que llevas- le susurré.

Ella me sonrió una sonrisa privada, solo para mí.

-¿Y a qué esperas para quitármela?

-No me lo digas dos veces.

-¿Y a que esperas para quitármela?- dijo más lentamente.

La besé en los labios, ella siempre hacía que me olvidase de toda la mierda que había en mi cabeza.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Tory.

-Dime marica.

-¿Porque tengo a _morticia Adamms_ y a su marido _Don visto-como- un -indigente _en casa?

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú, sabes que odio las adivinanzas.

-mierda Troy, es por Duque... ¿los ha mandado él?

-No, habrán ido a visitaros, ¿quieres que se vayan?

-No.. Para nada, no me incomodan, Hakon es un buen tipo trata bien a Anny es solo que habla solo...

-Si a veces le pasa, le llamare a ver que me cuenta

-Vale

-De nada come pollas.

-Que te jodan.

-Amen- dijo colgando el teléfono.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, Xinia dormía a mi lado abrazaba a mi cuerpo.

Acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, una y otra vez, estar con ella siempre era igual de relajante.

Mi móvil vibro y con rapidez lo cogí.

-¿quién coño es? -sisee.

-también me alegro de escucharte boquita de fresa -me dijo troy del otro lado.

Respire hondo.

-¿mi hija está bien?

-sí, acabo de follarmela y ahora duerme.

-pervertido.

-y no tienes idea lo cuanto que me gusta.

-adiós Troy...

-no espera

-¿Que quieres?

-Hannival me ha contando que has hablado solo.

-Troy -respire hondo -¿tu chico no puede mantener la boca cerrada?

-no desvíes el tema, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-nada.

-ahora me mientes

-oye no es nada, enserio, ya le he dicho ha hannnival lo que me ha pasado -no deje que siguiese hablando -ahora tengo que irme Troy, cuida de mi hija.

Colgué y deje el móvil a un lado.

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir, pero seguramente sería imposible.

**(Pov Anny)**

Después de dar el paseo Hannival me trajo en brazos hasta la habitación donde sentí como me quito la ropa y me quede dormida.

Sabía que él estaba a mi lado, lo podía sentir.

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillos, era de noche y no se escuchaba nada pero sentía como alguien me estaba mirando._

_Me gire sobre mi misma y no vi nada._

_Suspire y volví a mirar al frente, quería buscar alguna luz no veía nada._

_En frente de mi, escuchaba unos pasos y pude ver como un hombre se puso delante._

_-¿hannival? -murmure sin entender._

_No, el no era mi hannival a pesar de ser iguales, el no tenia tatuajes... y su mirada, no era la de mi marido._

_Quise irme pero los pies no me respondían, y de repente pude escuchar gritos._

_Las luces se encendieron y pude ver a mí alrededor a muchas personas muertas, los insectos y las ratas estaban sobre ellos. Escuche como ese hombre se reía._

_-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH -._

Abrir mis ojos de golpe al sentir como Hannival me estaba sacudiendo.

Pude sentir como me abrazo y recién en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Shhhh, mi niña has tenido una pesadilla -dijo Hannival.

Lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**(Pov Hannival)**

La acurruqué contra mi pecho y acaricié su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que allí había.

-¿Que soñabas?

-Con un hombre... que era como tu pero no eras tú y luego había gente muerta y muchos bichos- susurró y sollozó.

-Sh... Era un sueño mi niña... ya está.

La besé en los labios y ella correspondió el beso. La tumbé a mi lado y la miré fijamente.

-¿Quieres intentar dormir de nuevo?

-No...- susurró.

-¿Que quieres entonces?

-A ti... ahora...

Asentí y la besé en los labios, esto debía ser lento, me deshice de mi bóxer bajo las mantas de la cama, el aire azotaba los cristales y pronto llovería , me puse sobre ella con sumo cuidado y la seguí besando, dejó de llorar y me abrazó, la sujeté de las caderas y abrí un poco sus piernas acomodándome entre ellas, la miré fijamente y ella me devolvió la mirada. Me introduje despacio en ella y gimió mi nombre en voz baja.

-Estoy aquí mi niña- le susurré y ella asintió cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por mis embestidas.

Lentas al principio y más duras conforme iba pasando el tiempo. Ella me miraba y gemía lentamente, la besaba una y otra vez y abrazaba contra mi cuerpo, estaba caliente, tibia...asustada, esto era lo único que podía hacer por ella en este momento, finalmente aceleré mis embestidas y ella pudo llegar a un poderoso orgasmo clavando las medias lunas de sus uñas en mi espalda, yo di una profunda embestida en su interior y me corrí en ella hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello y disfrutando de su olor.

Subí las mantas hasta que nos cubrieron la cabeza y la miré fijamente todavía dentro de ella.

Ella me miró fijamente y acarició las mechas de mi cabello que caían sobre mis ojos.

-Te amo- susurró.

-Y yo a ti mi niña- la besé en la frente.

-Aquí no nos puede pasar nada... es nuestro refugio- le susurré.

Ella asintió y me abrazó fuerte.

-No puede pasar nada.

-Claro que no... Ahora puedes dormir, yo estaré velando tus sueños...

-Vale...

-Eso es...- salí muy despacio de ella y la abracé acercándola a mi cuerpo todavía cubiertos hasta la cabeza con las mantas, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, retiré las mantas un poco y la besé en la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber soñado Anny con mi padre si ella no le conoció y jamás vio una foto suya?


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Anny)**

No había dormido muy bien, solo unas pocas horas, es que ellas imagines feas se me venían una y otra vez.

Hannival acariciaba mi cabello, ahora estábamos en el salón y yo estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

Una chimenea estaba encendida y daba calor.

Miraba fijamente el fuego, ese hombre me daba miedo.

-¿qué le ocurre a Anny? -pregunto Xinia que había entrando en el salón.

-no ha dormido muy bien -le contesto Hannival.

Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude y apoye mi rostro en su hombro.

-este lugar es... ¿Anny, que ocurre? -ese fue Hakon.

-nada -murmure-

-Hannival dice que no ha dormido bien -le dijo Xinia a su marido.

Podía escuchar como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra los cristales de las ventanas.

-¿por qué? -.

-Ha tenido una pesadilla -le dijo Hannival a Hakon.

No quería cerrar los ojos, porque esos sueños feos vendrían de nuevo.

-mi niña -dijo Hannival -¿por qué no vas a la cocina a comer algo?

-no quiero.

-no has comido nada Anny, ve.

Suspire.

-ven Anny, yo te acompañare.

Asentí sin ganas y me levante de las piernas de mi marido.

Fui con Xinia hacia la cocina.

**(Pov Hakon)**

El padre de Hakon estaba allí, estaba haciéndome el tonto.

Hannival me miraba fijamente.

Su padre también.

MIERDA. Eran iguales.

-Hakon -dijo Hannival

-dime -lo mire.

-sabes ¿cómo es posible que Anny haya soñado con mi padre si nunca lo ha visto, ni en fotos? - me pregunto.

-esa no es mujer para mi hijo, la atormentare en sueños -me dijo su padre.

Respire hondo.

-sabes algo.

-puede.

-Hakon no juegues, sabes si o no.

-si, Hannival lo sé -lo mire fijamente -pero no te gustara lo que te diré.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-A ver si lo entiendo, mi padre sigue aquí y no quiere que esté con mi mujer.

-Sí, más o menos es eso- Hakon permaneció quieto alejado de mi y en ese momento era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Como si no tuviese bastantes problemas en la cabeza ya ahora tenía que lidiar con esto.

-Y la atormenta en sueños.

-Sí...

-Y no hay ninguna forma de que pare.

-Es lo que tiene estar muerto, que no tiene nada que perder.

-Él no es nadie para meterse en mi vida.

-Él dice que eres su heredero y que le pertenece elegir a tu esposa.

-¡SI ESTA VIVO PERO ESTÁ MUERTO PORQUE YO LO MATÉ, YO LO MATÉ!.

-Sí, y su cuerpo estará ya comido por la carroña Hannival pero su espíritu sigue aquí.

-Vale... vale... ¿el está aquí?

-No... ya no...

-Vale tengo una idea.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo Hakon encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Y si yo me muero?

-Pues yo tendré que lidiar con Troy y eso no me gustaría. Por no hablar de Anny... ¿a caso no piensas en ella o qué?

-Hakon... una persona puede estar muerta sin correr peligro durante tres minutos, si luego me reanimas.

-Se te está yendo al cabeza.

-Así podré hablar con mi padre.

-Coño, yo hablaré con él sin necesidad de matarte.

-No, eso no es suficiente, no te hará caso.

-Hannival...

-Mira... tengo inyecciones de adrenalina en el sótano por si se nos va la mano en algún interrogatorio... podría morir... no se... electrocutado o me puedes poner una letal de morfina.

-Mierda Hannival.

-No me moriré pasan tres minutos y luego me pones eso.

-¿Y si te mueres?

-Pues si me muero hazme el favor de entregarle las cartas que dejaré escritas a Troy, a Duque y a Anny.

Hakon me miró por un momento.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Si... así dejará en paz a Anny, no quiero que le haga daño.

-Vale... vale... está bien... pero me debes una y grande Casannova.

-Hecho... te invitaré a mi mejor cosecha de María pero démonos prisa.

-Vale...vale... tu prima me mata.

-No tiene porque enterarse, ni Anny tampoco.

-Vale...


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Había pasado la tarde con Xinia, intentando no quedarme dormida pero cada vez me estaba resultando más difícil no hacerlo.

Tenía sueño.

Pero me negaba a dormir, y más si no estaba Hannival.

El me había dicho que irían al sótano con Hakon, y que hablarían cosas de chicos. Suspire.

Yo sentía que me estaba ocultando algo, esperaba que no fuese nada importante.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Lo quería cerca, y que no se volviera a alejar de mí.

Miraba fijamente la ventana, y como había dejado de llover, pero se podía escuchar como viento hacia que los cristales de las ventanas temblasen levemente.

Sentía que me faltaba algo, y sabía que era.

Era mi marido.

Xinia estaba concentrada leyendo un libro al lado de la ventana.

Me levante con cuidado, y camine hacia la dirección del sótano, sabía que Hannival me había dicho que no podía ir pero no importaba.

Quería verlo, y no podía esperar.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Estás seguro? -le tuve que preguntar a Hannival por séptima vez.

-lo estoy.

Tuve que respirar hondo.

-aquí están las cartas –dijo Hannival dejando tres sobre la mesa que estaba en el sótano.

-vale… -murmure entre dientes.

El padre de Hannival estaba allí, presente, intentaba ignorarlo pero era imposible.

-aquí están las inyecciones –me dijo Hannival sacándome de mis pensamientos

Mire hacia la mesa, había dos. Y sabia cual era cada una.

-esta es la dosis de morfina –señalo a su izquierda –y esta es la dosis de adrenalina-

-y esto es un reloj –dije sacando uno de mi bolsillo.

-no es juego Hakon.

-Ya lo sé, por eso lo tengo.

-Bien, hagamos esto de una vez.

Hannival camino hacia una camilla que había allí, se tumbo en la misma y me acerque con las cosas.

-tres minutos –dije.

El asintió.

Cogí la jeringa de morfina y se la inyecte en el brazo. Con el reloj en mi otra mano para controlar el tiempo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la movilidad de mi cuerpo y finalmente toda la movilidad entrando en un sueño profundo. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba frente a mí mismo, pálido, veía a Hakon mirar fijamente el reloj y tener preparada la otra inyección en su otra mano cerca de mi pecho. Yo miré hacia atrás buscando a mi padre y no fue hasta que vi una sombra en el pasillo del sótano que no salí para ver de quién se trataba.

Allí estaba, tal y como lo recordaba, tal y como lo maté con la misma ropa, con mi misma mirada y un físico muy semejante al mío, con su cabello del mismo color...

-Hola hijo.

-Quiero que dejes a Anny.

-¿Y has hecho esta tontería para demostrarlo?

-Sí.

-Ella te hace débil.

-No soy débil, tengo a mis pies a medio mundo, soy el narcotraficante más grande de la jodida historia, mucho más de lo que tú habrías podido llegar a soñar y se lo debo a ella.

-¿Que ha hecho ella para ayudarte? Vamos, mírala... su imagen es como la de una niña.

-Es mi niña, es mía y te prohíbo que te acerques a ella o volveré definitivamente a este mundo y te mataré una y otra y otra y otra vez... no me importa.

-¿Morirías por ella?

-Lo haría, ahora mismo estoy muerto y si me quedo en este mundo será para hacértelo recordar cabrón desconsiderado.

-Gracioso es que des la vida por ella y tu le hayas quitado la vida a tu propio padre.

-Tuve un gran maestro.

Él me miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Dejaré en paz a esa cría pero yo... siempre estaré contigo, porque cuando te mires cada mañana al espejo Hannival... me verás a mí...

**(Pov Hakon)**

Miré el reloj y cuando pasaron los tres minutos exactos le puse la jeringuilla pero no se movió...

-MIERDA HANNIVAL!- grité y saqué el punzón.

Y tras unos segundos agónicos el hijo de puta tomó una respiración profunda y abrió los ojos comenzando a toser.

Las piernas no me sujetaban, me sostuve a la camilla con una mano y respiré hondo.

Mierda... menos mal...

-¿Lo has resuelto?

-Creo que si- graznó y respiró profundamente.

-Hannival...- la voz de Anny nos distrajo a los dos.

-Eh... mi niña...- dijo Hannival.

-Se ha mareado Anny, te dejo a solas con él.

Cogí las cartas y las escondí en el bolsillo de mis pantalones marchándome de allí para darles privacidad, si yo fuese él, querría echar un polvo.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Sin pensarlo demasiado abrace a Anny con todas mis fuerzas.

Sus cálidos brazos rodearon mi cuello, hundí mi rostro en su delicado cuello. Me hacia tan bien estar con ella, era mi mundo.

-¿Estás bien? -susurro mi niña.

-claro que sí.

-¿qué hacías aquí?

-nada-

-hakon dijo...

-Shhh -la bese en los labios -no digas nada

Ella me miro, y asintió, tan obediente como siempre.

La senté sobre la camilla y le abrí las piernas, ella me miraba expectante.

Rasgue su ropa interior y ella llevo las manos al cinturón de mi pantalón el cual desabrocho, lo mismo hizo con mi pantalón y bajo mi bóxer.

La sujete del cabello haciendo que sus coletas se desasieran, ella abrió mas sus piernas y me abrazo por el cuello.

Reclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la bese en los labios, en el cuello e introduje mi miembro en una sola embestida en ella.

Anny siempre estaba lista para mí.

Ella gimió y tuve que gruñí roncamente.

La sujete de las caderas comenzando a embestir en ella, retirando mi miembro e introduciéndolo por completo, una y otra vez.

-Hannival -dijo ella entre gemidos lo que hizo que aumentaras las embestidas.

Anny llego al orgasmo sujetándome del cuello de la camisa.

Embestí una última vez llenándola por completo, y corriéndome en su interior.

**(Pov Anny)**

Sentía como Hannival me llevaba en brazos y me dejaba sobre la cama.

No quería soltarle, lo tenía sujeto de su ropa con fuerza.

El se tumbo a mi lado, y poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y sonreí estirándome en la cama. Frote mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

-buenos días mi niña -dijo Hannival con su voz ronca a mi lado.

Lo mire y lo abrace besando su mejilla.

-buenos días.

-¿has soñado algo?

-sí, algo muy bonito.

-cuéntame -el sonrió.

-soñé que estaba en un bosque de caramelos, y había casas de chocolates y también unicornios rosas -

El hizo que me sentaras en sus piernas y beso mi mejilla.

-me alegro.

Sonreí y bese sus labios.

-¿quieres desayunar en la cama?

-si...

-¿y qué quieres desayunar?

-leche con galletas

-muy bien

Mordí mi labio y abrace fuerte a mi marido.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Te puedo contar algo sin que te enfades?- susurré acariciando la espalda de Xinia.

Ella me miró fijamente desnuda y tumbada boca abajo sobre aquella cama, a mi lado.

-No puedo prometer nada Hakon...

-Tu primo me dijo que lo matase.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero está bien, lo salvamos.

-Vaya... no me enfadaré siempre y cuando él esté bien.

-¿Te preocupas por él?

-sí pero me preocupo más por ti y no quiero que Troy te mate, porque entonces, tendría que matarle yo a él.

-Entiendo, así que piensas que zombie boy puede matarme.

-No lo pienso, lo sé. Quiere mucho a Hannival.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo- la besé en los labios.

-En llegar a Italia tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-En llegar a Italia

"_Mejor en casa... mejor en casa..."_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Después de unos cuantos días allí V llamó diciendo que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, y que un trabajador social quería ver a Anny así que era mejor ir... le ofrecía la pareja de los Monster's que se quedasen pero Hakon no quiso, por lo visto tenía cosas que hacer en Italia y lo mismo pasó con Xinia.

Los cuatro nos fuimos de camino a nuestra tierra donde Duque estaba esperando en una limusina negra al aterrizar el Jet.

-Todo bien en España- dijo Duque dándome la mano al pisar tierra.

-Si... todo bien- le dije sonriendo- todo está en su sito por el momento.

-la trabajadora social está con V en el despacho.

-¿A solas? No creo que a atenea le guste.

-Con Atenea, si no esa mujer se le hubiese tirado en cima a mi hermano.

-Bueno... tendré que sacar mis armas de seducción para que se acaben las visitas molestas.

-Adelante...

Miré a Anny que arrugaba la frente a mi lado al escucharme, tuve que reírme.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**EPILOGO.**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Llegamos a la casa Casannova, Hannival sostenía mi mano.

Suspire, no quería a ninguna mujer cerca de él, pero según ella era importante.

Entramos junto a Duque en el recibidor, y V y atenea estaban hablando con una mujer bastante joven y que vestía bastante mal.

-Hannival, Anny –dijo V levantándose del sofá –ella es Susana Smith, la trabajadora social.

Suspire y abrace fuerte a Hannival.

-no quiero que me lleven –susurre bajito.

-shhh mi niña, nadie te llevara –me dijo Hannival de igual modo.

Ambos son sentamos en el sofá, y miramos a esa mujer.

-Hola Anny, -dijo -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-muy bien –susurre.

-¿y dónde has estado?

-en España…

Ella apuntaba todo en una carpeta.

-Anny –dijo Hannival

Lo mire.

-déjanos un momento a solas.

-pero..

-ve Anny.

Suspire y me levante, Salí de allí junto a Atenea y V.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Ella mujer me miro, y dejo lo que estaba apuntando.

Encendí unos de mis cigarrillos, e hice mi cabello hacia atrás con mi mano aunque no era necesario.

La mire fijamente medio sonriendo.

Esa mujer junto sus piernas, y entre abrió sus labios.

-te iras de aquí y podrás en ese informe que todo estará bien o tus padres morirán en su propia casa a causa de un incendio –dije, iba a hablar pero no la deje –y a cambio tendrás una vida con todos tus caprichos vulgares, ahora desaparece de mi vista.

Me miro por varios segundos, y luego asintió.

-de acuerdo –su voz era chillona –mañana quiero el dinero.

-lo tendrás.

Se fue de allí, y tuve que sonreír.

"Hannival Casannova, no cambias ni cambiaras"

Me levante y fui a buscar a Anny que estaba comiendo una tarta de chocolate en la cocina.

Ella al verme se levanto y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Se fue?

-si mi niña.

Sonrío y me beso en los labios

La sujete de las caderas y profundice el beso.

Mi esposa era solo mía, y nadie me la quitaría.


	32. Agradecimientos :)

Queremos agradéceles a todas/os x siempre apoyarnos y siempre leer nuestras historias sobre los Casannovas, queremos avisarles que estamos en camino de escribir los libros, y ya estamos escribiendo el libro de V, y también avisarles que en unos días comenzaran a leer nuevamente fanfics sobre los Casannova como one-shoot.

Les recordamos que pueden seguirnos en nuestro twitter oficial para cualquier consulta que tengan o visitar nuestro blog.

Saludos! Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.


End file.
